


What Happened Last Night?

by JKL_FFF



Series: Smut Prompts [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Parapines - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Comedy, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Parapines, Talking, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL_FFF/pseuds/JKL_FFF
Summary: Created as a result of a smut prompt on Tumblr(which can be found here:https://jkl-fff.tumblr.com/post/184996044484/smut-prompts)100. “What are you doing in my bed?!”Pairing: (aged up) Dipper and Norman
Relationships: Norman Babcock/Dipper Pines
Series: Smut Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886761
Kudos: 15





	What Happened Last Night?

“Ah, g’morning. You’re finally awake. Coffee?”

“Nhghyeah, thanks … wait …” Norman bolted upright. “ _What are you doing in my bed_?!

“Er, pouring you some coffee?” Dipper replied honestly, because he was doing just that. After handing the cup over (which Norman was still too shocked to do anything but just accept), he held up a box of pastries. “Danish? I made sure to get blueberry, since that’s your favorite.”

“Er, m-maybe in a little bit … th-thanks … Now, um, could you why—er, _explain_ why—you’re … s-sitting in my bed with coffee and danishes and, um, n- _no clothes on_?”

“Seemed like, I dunno, only common courtesy I get you breakfast after … well, um … after _everything_ I put your ass through last night.”

Norman spluttered into his coffee.

“You did take … quite a pounding because of me.”

Norman stammered, “I w- _what_?!”

Sheepishly, Dipper asked, “You don’t remember? I guess … I guess that makes sense. You _were_ pretty wasted by the end.”

“ _Are you saying I got_ _drunk_ and _we_ _had sex_?!”

Now it was Dipper’s turn to bolt upright. “ _What_?! You think we— _What_?!”

“ _I don’t know_! All I know is you’re in my bed, neither of us is wearing _any c-clothes_ , yesterday is a complete blank ‘cause _I was w-wasted_ _or something_ , you’re talking about my … _my ass taking_ _a pounding_ last night! _From you_! What else am I supposed to think?!”

“B- _because_ of me! I said it was _because_ of me! And the ass thing is … is just a fricative _expression_ … Moses, man …” Taking a gulp of coffee, Dipper tried to regain his composure. “You really don’t remember _anything_ from last night, do you?”

“N-no. Sorry. Uh … Can I, uh, have that d-danish now, please?”

Dipper held the box out to him, then awkwardly began, “You remember how we were hunting that Ghost, right? And how it actually turned out to be _a Demon_?”

“M-maybe? Sounds kinda famil—wait … Did I get p- _possessed_ last night?”

“Well, yeah, but—ha!—that doesn’t do you justice. You were, like, a total _badass_!” Dipper exclaimed, going full fanboy for his friend. “See, it ambushed me and dragged me into the basement. But before it could do anything to, like, hurt me, force me to be a host or whatever, you kicked down a door, walked in with your arms spread wide, and were all, ‘Take me instead! I’ll let you in!’. And then—”

“I _volunteered_ for possession?” Norman asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah! And I was all, ‘Nooo! Don’t do it, you beautiful fool!’, but that didn’t stop you. Scared me to death, man. When it jumped into you, though—ha! you should’ve seen its face, or _your_ face, I guess—you manifested all this psychic energy—”

“N-not _a Psychic_. Been through this.”

“—fine, all this _Medium_ energy to keep control of yourself _and_ keep it inside you while _you drew a frackin’ Demon Trap on the floorboards_. Was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen!”

“R-really? I did all _that_?”

“Heck yeah, you did! I had all the time I needed to exorcise it completely after that.”

“Wow …” Norman bit his lip in bemusement. “Why can’t I remember this very clearly?”

Dipper shrugged. “I’m guessing it was the strain of it all. After the Demon was exorcised, you kinda … passed out. Had to carry you here, then made you comfortable to sleep it off. And I wasn’t gonna leave ‘til I was _sure_ you were alright—‘til you woke up. And, well …” Blushing, he contended, “What was the point of being _uncomfortable_ while I waited? So I got in bed, too.”

“I … I g-guess that makes sense. But, um … w-why the whole … n-no clothes thing?”

“Ectoplasm, man. The Demon came out of you, and then just sorta _burst_ into ectoplasm.” With a shudder, Dipper added, “Moses, I’ve never seen _so much_ of it. It got all _over_ our clothes. So, well …” Blushing more, he contended more strongly, “I took them off and put them through a wash! You wouldn’t’ve wanted us getting your bed all covered in ectoplasm, right?!”

“Heh. Guess not, no …” Norman ate the rest of his danish and drank the rest of his coffee while he considered something he thought maybe he might possibly remember. “Did you really, er, call me a ‘b- _beautiful fool_ ’?”

“… um … y-yeah, I guess I did …”

“Did I, er, s-say _anything else_? ‘cause I think … I th- _think_ I remember … uh …”

Dipper gulped, then timidly admitted, “… um … y-yeah, I guess you did … it was more like, ‘please don’t hurt him because I … I l-love him so take me instead and I’ll let you in’ …”

So the secret was out, Norman realized, and he was out with it; no point in denying it or trying to backtrack, not anymore. Taking a deep breath, he admitted, “Not the way I w- _wanted_ , um, to tell you, but … but I do. L-love you, I mean.”

Slowly, shyly, Dipper took his hand and gently held it. “… M-me, too. I … I love you.”

“… H-hey, uh … It just occurred to me,” Norman hazarded, starting to grin. “ _You bought breakfast for me_. S-seems only, y’know, _common courtesy_ I… t-take quite a pounding from you. L-let you put my … my ass through everything this morning.”

There wasn’t even a square centimeter of Dipper’s face that wasn’t blushing scarlet now. “But … But I bought it to make up for last night? Not that I’m saying I _don’t_ want this—Moses, I want it so _fricative_ bad—but …”

“Heh …” Norman pulled Dipper on top of him with the very hand Dipper was holding. “Then I g-guess you’ll have to buy me _lunch_ , too. Deal?”

“Deal!”


End file.
